Juego Vicioso
by suiru-xan
Summary: Que pasaría si quisieras cambiar tu vida, y alguien desconocido te propone algo indecente.
1. Capitulo I

El despertador siempre sonaba a la misma hora, me desperté como era de costumbre, tome mi bata y me metí a la ducha, mientras pensaba lo que tendría que hacer durante el día.

Definitivamente tenía que ocupar mi mente en todo el trabajo que se venía encima, ya que pertenecía a una gran empresa de modas, y mi deber de ser innovadora era indispensable.

Recogí mi cabello con uno de mis lápices que aparte de ser útil en la creación de mis diseños también lo era como un sujetador de mi larga cabellera.

Me coloque una blusa muy cómoda, que no dejaba ver más de lo debido y unos shorts que por el calor que hacía era necesario… definitivamente un look muy conservador para mi gusto.

Cogí mis llaves, salí de mi casa y fui directo a mi auto… aún estaba a tiempo de llegar pero mi deber de responsabilidad me decía que debía llegar antes que todos… - _no sabía en qué momento mi vida se había convertido en mi peor rutina…_

Ya en la oficina – Empecé a leer mis correos, y sin lugar a dudas tenía varias cosas por hacer, desde modificaciones de vestuarios hasta la preparación de la gran ceremonia anual que se avecinaba por el aniversario de la empresa, y de seguro sería una gran fiesta.

Al poco tiempo llegó mi equipo de trabajo conformada por Ino y Hinata, la cual venían hablando de lo bien que la habían pasado en el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros clientes – a la cual por mi falta de sociabilidad rechace en ir.

 **Buenos días Sakura** – me saludaron al unísono. A la cual respondí con una cálida sonrisa. Simplemente nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas.

 **Sasori pregunto por ti** – me dijo Ino con una sonrisa pícara, a la cual asentí con la cabeza gacha.

 **Debiste acompañarnos sakura** – afirmo Hinata.

 **En verdad que no pude chicas, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, además no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas –** afirme mi posición

Ino se puso enfrente de mí y ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, como en ocasiones pasadas me daba un sermón. – Pero esta vez fue diferente- se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, tal vez sentía lastima hacia mi o era que con el tiempo nos habíamos vuelto tan amigas que existía esa confianza y esa cercanía de lo que una con la otra pudiera sentir.

Con ese abrazo sentí sin necesidad de palabras que debía de hacer algo con mi vida… y me puse analizar en pocos segundos de quien era realmente y que había hecho hasta ahora.  
Tenía apenas 25 años, era una de las mejores diseñadoras que este país pudiera tener y además no tenía ningún tipo de decepción, ni nada por el estilo… "en qué momento deje que la monotonía se apoderara de mí"

 **Buenos días chicas, como se encuentra mi trio maravilla este día** – _interrumpió este cálido momento la voz de mi jefe._

 **Buenos días George** – _respondimos_

 **Aquí les dejo la cartilla de los preparativos para este viernes, que como bien saben será la gran ceremonia de la empresa y la temática de este año será el uso de antifaces.** **Espero su colaboración en realizar esta ceremonia, recuerden que estarán invitados todos nuestros clientes y no es necesario que les diga que tiene que ser espectacular esta fiesta, es por ello que les confió esta tarea a mi trio favorito… Sorpréndanos! –** _se retiró guiñándonos un ojo_

Como líder del grupo, tenía que empezar con iniciativa,… a mi mente venia muchas ideas que podía hacer que la fiesta sea algo inolvidable. Ino y Hinata empezaron a verme algo raro, pensando que tenía fabulosas ideas como era de costumbre, al fin al cabo siempre fue así desde que empecé con esta carrera, yo era de la mente innovadora y ellas hacían posible que mis ideas tomen forma, es por ello que formábamos un gran equipo y con la imaginación de mi jefe empezaron a llamarnos el trio maravilla, porque siempre esperaban algo súper fabuloso de nosotras.

 **Muy bien chicas es momento de empezar a preparar todo –** tome un lápiz y empecé a anotar todo lo que mi mente pudiera imaginar, desde cómo debería ser el tipo de decoración hasta los trajes que los modelos deberían de usar,… debido que por ser una empresa de modas, el lograr que otros sean atraídos con un solo vistazo era primordial y que estos se llevaran un lindo recuerdo sería algo memorable… esto siempre me mantenía motivada. Talvez sea esa la razón por la cual me había vuelto tan rutinaria, siempre quería ver el rostro de los demás deslumbrarse por mis creaciones y había dejado de lado lo que realmente quería yo para mí.

 _... En resumen me di cuenta que era una adicta a mi carrera…_

Pensé y se me ocurrió que talvez esta sería mi gran oportunidad de hacer un cambio a mi vida, usaría esta fiesta para intentar ser otra persona a la Sakura Haruno de ahora. Solo esperaba que pudiera resultar,…tampoco es que haya sido siempre de esta manera… en la preparatoria siempre estaba rodeada de amigos e incluso profesores que admiraban mi trabajo y que tenían fe que sería alguien que pudiera destacar, pero lo que puedo afirmar es que mi trabajo logro destacar más yo no… _esta sensación me embargaba de angustia._

Me propuse que intentaría en cambiar eso a partir de ahora.

Los días iban pasando y siempre había algo que hacer, Ino y Hinata estaban a cargo de casi todo los preparativos… yo ayudaba en los diseños y en que todo se vea de acuerdo a la ocasión de una fiesta de gran prestigio.

Hasta que el gran día llego…

Yo aún estaba en mi casa tratando de pensar que ponerme, si no fuera porque era una gran diseñadora, no sabría qué tipo de ropa poder combinar, pero aun así me sentía muy nerviosa.

Abrí mi gran armario y vi que tenía tanta ropa que había diseñado y que guarde, pensando que en un momento de mi vida tendría tiempo para estrenarlas…

Así que busque en uno, que sea adecuado para mí… pero había tantos que no me decidía.

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y era Ino, insistiendo a mi falta de responder los mensajes que me enviaba a cada rato, preguntándome donde andaba, así que tome un gran respiro y conteste.

 **Hola Ino –** _respondí un tanto temerosa_

 **¿Sakura dónde estás? … dime que vas a venir.**

 **Si Ino, voy a ir, es solo que no sé qué ponerme.**

 **¿Cómo que no sabes que ponerte?!** \- _Grito furiosa_ – **piensa en algo, tú sabes que eres buena en eso.**

 **Está bien, no me tardo e iré rápido**. – _colgué un tanto aliviada._

En tanto que busque, no me percate que tenía un hermoso vestido color hade que hacía que mis ojos resaltaran, tenía un gran escote que dejaba relucir mi bien formada figura y agradecí en ese momento esos meses de tortura en el gimnasio… y recordé una frase muy graciosa de mi entrenador _"una mujer debe de estar preparada para todo"_ , eso ultimo hizo que soltara una risa.

Este vestido me llenaba de melancolía, era uno de mis primeros diseños que use para encaminar esta carrera de diseñadora… pensé - _"este es perfecto"_

Trate de alistarme lo más rápido posible, no quería llegar como cenicienta en su baile… me di unos cuantos retoques y me vi al espejo… algo faltaba y fue entonces que deje caer suelto mi cabello para que tapará el gran escote en mi espalda…

 **Ya estoy lista** – Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al taxi que me esperaba minutos antes…

Entre al lobby del hotel y un caballero muy amable me dirigió a donde se celebraría la gran ceremonia.

Y así es como empezó la fiesta, la recepción seria en el Hotel de cinco estrellas de la localidad… empezaban a llegar los invitados y cada uno con su antifaz que era un poco imperceptible saber quién era.

Me sentía nerviosa, solo faltaba una pieza en mi vestuario que encajaría con esta gran noche… acerque a mi rostro un antifaz que hacía que mis ojos sean lo único que resaltarán…

Trate de buscar a Ino y Hinata, pero por la luz media difuminada no podía distinguir a casi nadie… a estas alturas no era casi necesario usar el antifaz, puesto la luz tenue y las decoraciones del ambiente, hacían que la gente perdiera el sentido de orientación.

 **¿Sakura? -** _Escuche una voz familiar._

 **¡Hinata! Por fin te encuentro –** _lo dije en un tono aliviada_

 **Pensé que no vendrías,… te pude reconocer por tu vestido –** _dijo Hinata muy amable_

 **Es verdad es uno de tus primeros diseños -** _gire a ver a Ino_

Me sentí un poco nostalgia, y recordé que siempre he estado con ellas desde que empecé con esta carrera, era imposible que se olvidaran esos momentos en las cuales nos podíamos a diseñar lindas creaciones, y ellas lo habían recordado.

 **¿Sakura en verdad eres tú?, pareces otra persona… en verdad que te luciste hoy.-** _dijo sonriente Ino._

 **No es para tanto chicas, ustedes también se ven radiantes.**

Tanto Ino como Hinata usaban lindos vestidos que hacían resaltar su parte delantera *algo que no podía alardear yo*

Al poco tiempo nos encontramos con George que se vio encantado por la fiesta…  
 **\- Disfruten de la fiesta chicas, se lo merecen** – _nos afirmó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se retiraba a saludar a los diferentes clientes_

 **Y ahora que haremos chicas.**

 **Bueno Hinata y yo ya nos adelantamos Sakura. Hemos conocido a un par de chicos muy guapos. Y Hinata le encanto uno** _\- Dirigió su mano a una mesa donde estaban un grupo de chicos._ **yo ya elegí,… a mi déjenme al de pálida apariencia y Hinata le gusto el de cabello rubio, así que Sakura te toca el más difícil… el de mirada fría… hemos tratado de hacerle la conversación, pero se comporta muy distante… espero que tengas más suerte Sakura.**

Íbamos acercándonos, y cada vez sentía como el de mirada penetrante posaba sus ojos en mí… me acerque a él y solo inmute a decir un simple hola a la cual no obtuve respuesta por parte de él.

 **Hola** – _respondió el rubio_ \- **un gusto en conocerte**

A primera vista se veía que era un gran tipo

 **¿La están pasando bien?**

 **Esta estupenda la fiesta** – _dijo Hinata_

 **Es verdad, sería una pena no poder disfrutarla** – _le extendió su mano a Hinata_ **¿quieres bailar?**

 **Si** – _respondió Hinata tímida_

 **Entonces es mi turno también,** **bailemos** – _dirigiéndose a Ino, el segundo acompañante._

Podía ver a mis amigas muy entusiasmadas dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

 **Al parecer se están divirtiendo ellas** – _musite_

Al final me quede sola con aquel misterioso hombre a mi lado, que con su voz tan seductora me pregunto

 **¿Quieres un trago?**

Respondí afirmante

Nos sentamos cerca al bar y empezamos a tomar… recordé que no era buena con el trago, pero este día decidí olvidarlo

Empecé con un whisky, luego de una copa o dos ya me sentía un poco mareada.  
Estaba nerviosa ya que mi acompañante no me quitaba los ojos de encima, podía sentir como me desnudaba con la mirada.

En un momento cruzamos miradas, podía notar lo apuesto que era... algo que no me había percatado a detalle, tenía esos ojos que hacía que me perdiera en ellos, sus cabellos un tanto alborotados, la cual no se le veía mal y esa mirada fija en mi … Nos quedamos unos segundos así y vi que dibujaba una sonrisa.

Acerco sus manos a mi mejilla y sentí como ese primer tacto me erizaba la piel.

 **¿Estas mareada?** \- _Pregunto al ver que estaba sonrojada_

 **Estoy bien** – _respondí inmediato_

 **A mi me parece que no**

 **Sigamos tomando** – _respondí_

Ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo pensé que no sería la misma chica aburrida de antes.

 **Tú no eres así** – _afirmo_

 **¿y tú qué sabes de mí?** – _pregunte un tanto furiosa_

 **Es solo que me resultas interesante**

 _Era posible que con mi forma de ser haya llamado su atención… - pensé -_

Mire mi copa y me perdí en aquellos momentos en las cuales rechace cada invitación a una cita, los sermones de Ino y la simpleza de lo que podía llegar a ser… recordé lo que quería demostrar en esta fiesta,… que quería ser una Sakura diferente a otras veces y no me importo lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, simplemente estaba aburrida y quería cambiar eso.

 **Quiero un cambio en mi vida** – _afirme toda decidida, lo mire fijamente y sentí como esos ojos cada vez me atraían a él, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, o tal vez era por las pocas copas que había tomado que hacía que dijera lo que realmente quería._

 **¿Y que propones? –** _lo dijo con un tono seductor_

En ese instante no sabía que decir, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Tengamos una noche juntos.


	2. Capitulo II

Como llegue aquí, no podía creer en donde estaba, no sabía que con tan solo unas pocas palabras que salieran de mi boca se pudiera transformar en esto.

Estaba en una habitación del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta de la empresa, y frente a mi estaba el, mirándome fijamente como lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero esta vez en una situación diferente, estábamos en medio de la cama, el encima de mí, casi desnudo, debido que solo se había quitado la camisa y yo aún tenía mi vestido puesto.

Realmente no pensé que esto llegaría hasta este punto, después de lo que le propuse, pensé que se reiría y se iría, o en último caso pensaría que estaba pasada de copas y que no sabía lo que hacía o decía, pero no creí que en verdad me tomara en cuenta.

 _ **Ahora como salgo de esto**_ _– pensé_ , en verdad que no estaba preparada y no por el hecho de que estaba a solas con alguien totalmente extraño y ajeno a mí, sino por el hecho de que nunca había tenido este tipo de experiencia,… en pocas palabras, nunca en mi vida había pasado la noche con un hombre, me daba hasta un poco de pena el tratar de decirle esto.

 **Espera no podemos hacer esto** – _como podría decirle que era virgen_

 **A estas alturas pretendes que me detenga, pensé que querías un cambio en tu vida.**

 **Pero no pensé que fuera de esta manera, en verdad que no puedo. Lamento que hayas malinterpretado todo esto**.

 **Veamos si tu cuerpo piensa lo que tu boca dice.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que significa eso? -** _Pensé_ \- No podía hacer nada, estaba acorralada por él.

Tenía en frente de mí al hombre más atractivo y semidesnudo que en mi vida pude haber conocido, aunque a ciencia cierta nunca antes estaba con alguien como él, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve novio, no podía asegurar que haya tenido alguna experiencia.

Sus labios fueron acercándose a los míos poco a poco, ya sentía su respiración muy cerca, hasta que empezó a besarme un tanto desesperado,… _que dulce era probar sus labios, pensé_ , estaba siendo absorbida por él, se sentía realmente bien, que di paso a que su lengua entrara también, era una experiencia única… tuve que separarme de ese beso tan apasionado, porque la respiración me faltaba… pero quería más, quería probar más de esos labios.

 **¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?** \- _Pregunto un tanto satisfecho al ver mi reacción que ocasiono con ese beso._

En verdad que quería seguir con esto, hasta donde pudiera llegar, pero a la vez también estaba con miedo, de lo que llegara a pasar, pero no quería que se detenga, así que asentí con la cabeza en señal de que prosiga.

 **Entonces empecemos -** _forjo una sonrisa en esos labios que me atraían a querer probarlos de nuevo._

No solo empezó a besarme con más desesperación, sino que sus manos también entraron al juego… podía sentir que sus caricias alcanzaban a tocar mi piel desnuda, además que me encontraba con un vestido que a simple vista dejaba ver un poco más, para esta ocasión era perfecto.

Sus manos empezaron a tocar mi entrepierna, sentí un pequeño hormigueo, pero eso no me detendría a querer parar lo que mi acompañante estaba haciendo, con cada caricia me estremecía, no solo sus besos sino el contacto con su piel era algo que no podía imaginar ni en mis más húmedos sueños, poco a poco fue bajando el tirante de mi vestido y desato la unión de mi vestido que cubría mis pechos, estaba al borde de la excitación, solo con sentir sus labios recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y ahora estaba recorriendo mi cuello, no podía dejar de soltar algún gemido que ocasionaba este acto y no sabía que era capaz de hacer este tipo de sonido .

Entre jadeos y jadeos, quería que siguiera, pero se detuvo, yo lo mire y vi esa mirada y esa sonrisa que delataba lo bien que le ponía al verme así de esta manera tan erótica, ni yo misma podía pensar claramente en lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería que no se detenga.

 **¿Quieres que siga?** \- Pregunto

En verdad que era cruel, como podía hacer este tipo de pregunta en un momento como este, era obvio que quería que siga, pero como decirlo, no sabía que cara tenía en frente de él, acaso no se daba cuenta que la situación había cambiado y lo que dije hace un momento ya no tenía validez ahora.

 **Sigue** \- lo dije un tanto sonrojada.

 **No me detendré entonces**

Que era lo que me esperaba, tenía curiosidad y más aún sentía ansiedad de ser tocada por el nuevamente…No podía pensar, solo sentir.

Era muy hábil en quitar mi vestido, prácticamente estaba casi desnuda, solo quedaba mi pequeña y delicada ropa interior. No podía disimular lo sonrojada que me encontraba y trate de desviar mirada, pero él no lo permitió, quería que lo viera, realmente tenía esa confianza de que sea solo a él a quien tuviera en mente.

Me deposito delicadamente en la cama, mientras se acercaba y se quitaba sus prendas que le faltaban aun, ahora si podía decir que estaba totalmente desnudo, y yo más aun sonrojada, no quería ver más allá de lo que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir… se acomodó encima de mí y con su manos empezó esta vez lamiendo mis senos, uno con su boca y la otra con su mano, hacia una combinación perfecta,… no podía dejar de soltar más y más jadeos, talvez hacia que esto lo motivara a que siga con el acto,… poco a poco fue descendió sin romper la unión de sus labios y mi piel, ya estaba al borde de la excitación, era algo que nunca en mi vida había experimentado. Su mano rozaba mi parte más íntima, podía sentir que estaba totalmente húmeda, era algo que me avergonzaba, pero también significada que mi amante hacia muy bien su trabajo en lograr excitar a una mujer, talvez tenga mucha experiencia en esto – pero no me importo – quería más y más de él, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

No podía aguantar, hice más y más gemidos esta vez, y era porque ya no se trataba de su mano la que había cruzado esa línea, sino que ahora se trataba de su boca y lengua que ahora estaban causando este enorme placer, como deseaba que esta tela tan delicada no nos separe.

Hacía que arqueara mi espalda una y otra vez, en verdad había alguien que ocasionara esto, era inexplicable, solo sentía y sentía su lengua que jugaba con lo que ahora era desconocido para cualquier persona que no sea yo. Pero se detuvo, talvez para ver mi expresión.

Sentía que mi mente volaba, y no trataba de entender lo que realmente decía, no escuche lo que sus labios me repetían, tenía mi mente borrosa, y era porque sollozaba por lo sonrojada que estaba.

 _Entrare dentro de ti, ¿eso fue lo que dijo? Pensé_ , entre en un momento de cordura donde pude entender lo que me había estado diciendo. Pero a pesar de todo el placer que me había demostrado hasta ahora era insignificante a lo que aun faltaba, aún existía algo más que pudiera ocasionar que mi excitación despegara.

Eso significaba hacerme una con él, estaba preparada para esto, pero como explicarle que esta sería mi primera vez, y que era la primera vez que experimentaba todo esto… Si pudiera verme ahora no me reconocería, en verdad era esto lo que realmente quería, - al parecer si – pero me entro la duda de como terminaría esto. Él podría ser alguien a quien en un futuro podría volver a encontrarme, - _¿quién era él?_ \- nunca me imaginé esta pregunta, seria alguien importante para la empresa, entonces significaría que lo volvería a ver, y eso talvez causaría alguna incomodidad y no sabría cómo poder manejarlo.

Pero para él era totalmente normal el que hiciéramos todo esto.

Al final no quería que fuese de esta manera, pero quería sentirlo… no quería pensar más y me entregue a su aroma y caricias esta vez,… sentí que algo duro estaba rozando mi entrepierna, que podría ser, talvez era el aviso de que estaba por entrar en mí. Estaba nerviosa, pero sentía nuevamente sus labios posándose sobre los míos, indicando que trate de calmarme, así que seguí su juego de seducción,… pude sentir la punta de su miembro, no podía explicar, pero sentí que trataba de empujar hacia dentro de mí, esto hizo que rompiera la unión de labios que tenía con él, y solté un pequeño sollozo, en verdad había escuchado que la primera vez siempre duele, y aunque todavía no había completado su cometido en estar dentro de mí por completo, sentí que ese único roce de la punta con la puerta de mi parte más íntima me ocasionaba un poco de dolor, así que no me di cuenta y empecé a derramar unas cuentas lágrimas.

Abrí mis ojos y solo pude ver su expresión de sorprendido, a lo que atino en decirme.

 **¿Acaso eres virgen?**

En verdad que tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, que con un solo movimiento y expresión por parte mía sabía exactamente la diferencia de una mujer con experiencia y otra no.

Yo estaba totalmente avergonzada, por lo que trate de desviar mi mirada y con un tono apenada inmute a confirmarle que – si –

Talvez se reiría de mí o seria todo lo contrario, que fuese el quien me convierta en una mujer.

Mire a verlo y su expresión era de satisfacción, no podía saber lo que realmente pensaba, talvez a partir de ahora su comportamiento sea más delicado, al saber que estaba con alguien sin experiencia.

Pero fue de la manera que no me imagine.

Se levantó, cogió su vestimenta y empezó a cambiarse. Yo aún estaba atónita, y pensé que talvez no debí de decirle eso, y actuar como si tuviera experiencia, pero talvez se diera cuenta al fin al cabo. No sabía cómo actuar, me sentía realmente mal o talvez salvada por que aun tendría que pensar bien en quien sea aquella persona que me quite mi virginidad.

Se fue alejando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a irse, no sin antes voltearse al verme aun sentada en la cama cubriendo con las sabanas, porque estaba muy avergonzada.

 **Nos volveremos a ver** – se fue mostrándome esa sonrisa que hasta ahora me ha cautivado.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?, ¿en verdad se fue?, por el hecho de que esta sería mi primera vez. Debería de pensar que fue muy caballero parar a este punto y solo entregarme a quien yo ame. Eso decía mucho de él.

Me tire un tanto aliviada a la cama y me dispuse a cambiarme para luego tratar de escaparme e irme a mi casa, porque no quería encontrarme de nuevo con él. No sabría qué cara poner.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Le mande un mensaje a Ino, indicándole que no me sentía bien y debía de retirarme lo antes posible, no quería hacerle preocupar más de lo debido.

Solo quería tomar un baño e irme a dormir y seguir con mi vida de siempre, pero nunca olvidaría lo que esta noche había pasado, aun podría sentir los besos y caricias de parte de él en mi cuerpo, y con el baño talvez se borrarían, pero el recuerdo de esta noche nunca permitiría olvidarlo.


	3. Capitulo II-I

Su lengua ingreso tan rápidamente a mi boca, que no permitió ninguna negativa de parte mía. Cerré mis piernas instintivamente al sentir un pequeño calambre recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que su pierna se alojaba en mi parte más íntima haciendo movimientos un poco lascivos, - eso hacía que me mojara, él quería poseerme a como dé lugar y yo daba paso a ello. Quería terminar con lo que empezamos la noche anterior.

Saboreaba cada beso por parte de él, su lengua ya había recorrido cada parte de mi boca, pero me estaba quedando sin aliento, quería y no quería dejar ese beso que hacía que me encendiera poco a poco… hasta que no pude y solté un pequeño – ah..!.. Mis gemidos se intensificaron cuando su lengua saboreaba ahora uno de mis pezones, yo no podía dejar de gemir, y no quería oprimir mi agitada respiración, así que no me importaba soltar aquellos gemidos que ocasionaba mi amante.

El guiaba mis pasos hacia la cama, la posición en la que estábamos ahora me había acostumbrado y había podido soportar estar de pie y sentir todo lo que provocaba en tratar de excitarme… fuimos cayendo al suave colchón, mientras nos despojábamos de nuestras prendas. Acariciaba esa suave y tersa piel, - con mis manos empecé a recorrer su bien tornado abdomen, me deleitaba el poder tocarlos. Hasta ahora yo me encontraba en una situación pasiva, siendo devorada por sus besos… sus grandes manos tocaban todo de mí, recorrían mis senos y terminaban en mi parte más íntima… mi corazón estaba acelerado, estaba segura que iba a explotar por dentro – sentí nuevamente su miembro rozando mi entrepierna, ahora sí, pensé que era el momento de ablandarme y dar a paso a que terminara con su cometido.

Así que abrí poco a poco mis piernas en señal de aviso de que era el momento de que entrará. Pero el aún sobre mí, me miraba con esos ojos que no podía negar que me cautivaba, - en verdad le parecía un juego que pensara que yo fuese la que deseaba esto más que nunca y que tenía ganas de poder sentirlo dentro de mí. – es verdad no era mentira, tenía ganas de sentir su miembro duro y eréctil dentro de mí, quería que fuese el primero, así que no me inmute en seguir adelante en el acto.

Como presa en acecho, me sentí, pero quería que me devorara. Sus labios que hasta ahora estaban saboreando mis pechos, fueron descendiendo hasta mi muslo, una zona muy sensible. Mis gemidos eran testigos del libido que sentía. Poso su mano dentro intimidad y empezó a acariciarlo.

 _ **No,… espera no hagas eso**_

 _ **Porque no debería, si estas tan húmeda…. Puedo sentirlo con solo tocarte**_

 _ **Es que me va a doler**_

 _ **No te preocupes, seré gentil**_

 _ **Espera, me duele**_

 _ **Pero solo es la punta lo que has sentido, ahora sentirás todo de mí.**_

Kyaaaaaa…. Me caí de la cama en la parte más emocionante… cómo es posible que haya tenido un sueño de esta magnitud – en verdad que parecía real, casi podía sentir el acariciándome y tocándome como anoche.

Como podría calmar estas ansias, en verdad que podía llegar hacer tan pervertida en querer con ansias el miembro de él. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hacía sonrojar.

 **Debo de tomar un baño con agua fría**

Bueno tuve un momento de inspiración y decidí escribir esto...

Espero que la historia les esté gustando… porque como estas escenas se vienen más.. Pero deseo que me hagan saber si les agrada para continuar…


	4. Capitulo III

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, desde mi último encuentro con aquel misterioso sujeto, y que para mi suerte no había tenido contacto directo con la empresa, suspire aliviada y me incline a seguir con mi vida de costumbre. Pero aún seguía sintiendo ese calor que recorría mi cuerpo y gritaba "por más". A decir verdad hubo noches muy calenturientas que hacía que despertara muy agitada. _¿Tan pervertida podía llegar a ser?_

Me di un leve golpe en mi cabeza para tratar de aterrizar a mi mundo y dejar mis pensamientos ardientes para mis noches de lujuria envuelta en mi solitaria cama.

 **Bueno es momento de trabajar** – empecé a leer mis correos y comencé a anotar aquellos que eran muy urgentes y que debía dar prioridad. Indique a Hinata e Ino las nuevas modificaciones de vestuarios a realizar del grupo de Sasori. Ellos eran un grupo magnate de empresarios, y vestir formal y adecuado era nuestra labor; y eran muy exigentes. Es por ello que George nos encargó este grupo de elite.

Emprendimos un viaje hacia sus oficinas de este grupo para poder tomar sus referencias y realizar nuevas medidas y hacer nuevos trajes. Mientras en el trascurso del viaje tanto Hinata e Ino venían muy sonrientes a lo que mi curiosidad pudo más y pregunte el motivo de su inesperada felicidad.

 **Sakura lo que pasa es que hemos estado viendo a los chicos de la fiesta de la empresa, no hemos perdido contacto** – dijo entusiasta Ino; Hinata se le podía ver ruborizada y atenta a su móvil por algún que otro mensaje por contestar.

El viaje que se suponía debía ser de trabajo, resulto al final de ponerme al corriente de la vida personal y amorosa de mis dos mejores amigas. Fui enterándome de sus primeras salidas y hasta donde habían llegado, obviamente Ino la más rapidita y Hinata solo a un pequeño Beso con su ahora nombrado Naruto. Ambas con un brillo en sus ojos que denotaban lo enamoradas que se encontraban de sus amados y yo no podía decir como la había pasado, además de la vergüenza y peor aún de no saber de quien se trataba aquel hombre que perturbaba mis noches. Así que para desviar mi tema seguía preguntando de sus amados, pero esto no duraría mucho, conociendo a Ino de súper curiosa, no dudo en preguntarme que tal la había pasado yo con ese hombre tan misterioso, debido que hubo un lapso de tiempo en que me desaparecí con él y a ojos de Ino no pasó desapercibido. Ahora como podía evitar lo que hasta ahora había mantenido en secreto, aunque no tenía nada malo contárselo, puesto que no pasó nada, solo unos cuantos tocamientos indebidos. Así que porque no contárselo es algo interesante de que hablar con mis amigas y era justo el momento, debido que estábamos hablando de temas íntimos.

 **Queeeeeee…** \- anuncio un tanto sorprendida Ino, mientras Hinata se ruborizaba más – **en verdad que no llegaron a más Sakura, pero por qué.**

 **Que podía decirles, no es que no quisiera, pero decirles que era aún virgen y que se comportó como un caballero en no tocarme** – mire a través de la ventana del auto tratando de evitar ver la reacción de mis acompañantes; Ino creo un Súper "QUE" en su rostro, no podía creer que aún seguía siendo pura aunque no tanto, por unos dedos pecaminosos que habían ya invadido mi zona intima.

 **Sakura en ser** i **o** – comento Hinata muy entusiasta, poniendo énfasis a que solo debo entregarme a quien ame realmente, no era dudar de que Hinata estaba en mi misma condición, pero si se traba de ella era normal; pero Ino ni que hablar, yo siendo su amiga me daba vergüenza preguntarle cuantos novios había tenido, ella era una mujer liberal y al mismo tiempo una mujer muy juiciosa, una combinación perfecta para una mujer de este siglo.

La conversación se había convertido en una invasión a mi privacidad, y debía tener a Ino satisfecha de mi historia, porque no me dejaría en paz y seguiría con su lluvia de preguntas; pero la llegada a nuestro destino me salvo, debíamos de continuar con nuestra labor y recordar a lo que íbamos hacer en este lujoso Hotel de cinco estrellas donde nos habían citado para la toma de medidas del grupo de señores.

Como era de costumbre ingresamos a una habitación muy acomodada, colocamos nuestro equipo y esperábamos a nuestros clientes, teníamos que preparar todo y hacer esto todo muy rápido. Al poco tiempo ingreso Sasori con un grupo de dos personas más; los había reconocido por formar parte del grupo financiero a la que pertenecía Sasori.

 **Hola Sakura, tiempo sin verte** – se acercaba el bien parecido Sasori, mientras me saludaba y me presentaba a sus acompañantes – **te he recomendado con ellos, por lo buena que eres en tu trabajo** – asentí con mi cabeza mientras indicaba a Ino y Hinata que debían de comenzar en tomar sus medidas y conocer algunas referencias y gusto del clientes.

 **Sasori, deseas que hagas algunas modificaciones en tus trajes que te envié** – pregunte sin vacilar, cogí mi cuaderno y como niña en colegio espere las indicaciones.

 **En realidad no, me gusta lo que haces para verme bien, solo quiero que vuelvas a tomar mis medidas** – el podía resultar ser un poco hostil en su manera de conversar, pero en especial se comportaba muy pícaro cuando se trataba de ser amable con las mujeres, en especial conmigo, pero no daba paso a que se sobrepase; solo con un cruce de miradas y uno que otro roce con su piel cuando se trataba de tomarle alguna medida de su cuerpo; pero solo por trabajo, siempre ponía énfasis a ello, por eso es que sabía a donde quería llegar cada vez que me decía " _que le vuelva a tomar las medidas_ ", suspire un poco mientras tomaba mi centímetro y lo alineaba a su cuerpo.

Como era de costumbre empecé; mande a que se sacara el saco para empezar desde la parte de sus hombros hasta llegar a su torso, a pesar de tener aun la camisa puesta podía sentir que cuando pasaba mis manos delineaba su bien marcado pecho, sí que le dedicaba muchas horas al gimnasio para lograr verse así. Mi mente volaba y me imaginaba a un Sasori semidesnudo - _pero que estoy pensando_ – trate de volver nuevamente en mí, mientras recordaba las medidas que iba memorizando para luego escribirla en mi cuaderno.

 **Listo Sasori, termine; puedes ponerte el saco** – acomode mis apuntes para alistarme en irme de una vez, porque no sé qué cosa más mi cabeza pervertida imaginaria si seguía tocando a Sasori de esa manera.

 **Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando** – tan obvia era, que hasta Sasori se haya dado cuenta de que disfrutaba el goce de tocarlo, aun si fuese por encima de su camisa; no podía negarlo, pero debía de aparentar que no era de esa manera – **si quieres seguir tocándome puedes seguir** – se desabotono unos cuantos botones de su camisa y tomo una de mis manos y lo puso sobre su pecho. Sentirme sonrojada era poco, mi corazón latía a mil, tenía que aguantar las ganas de seguir.

 **Espera no... no... no hagas eso** – que más podía decir

 **Silencio o nos oirán** – dijo el pelirojo; había olvidado que Ino y Hinata estaban en la otra habitación con los otros clientes y si se daban cuenta de esto, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

 **Que osado eres Sasori, detente!** – el trato de callarme poniendo sus dedos sobre mi boca. El estar en esta situación de ser acosada era excitante, así que decidí seguirle el juego. Además que podía pasar.

 **Siempre me rechazas Sakura, por eso… es que me atraes** – ¿será cierto? O es que era una técnica de seducción para qué traté de caer en sus redes, aunque fuese mentira se sentía lindo que me lo haya dicho.

Sus dedos que hace poco callaban mis labios fueron deslizándose hasta mi cuello. Podía sentir la respiración de Sasori más cerca, hasta que lo inevitable pasó. Me deje llevar y como resultado me fundí en un beso con él, sus labios sí que tenían un sabor dulce. No sé si era realmente buena en besar, pero me guie al movimiento que ocasionaba el en mí, su lengua dio tregua a que me excitara más.

El muerde mi cuello – _en que momento llego ahí, solo espero que no deje marca, pero no podía negar que ese tacto se sentía bien_ – no dejaba de morderme y repetía la acción; yo trataba de hundir mi cara en su cabeza y evitar algún gemido que ocasionara un ruido llamativo para los que se encontraban en la otra habitación.

La intención de Sasori se vio reflejada en sus manos que iban dirigiéndose desapercibidamente al inicio de mi camisa y descendía por sobre ella, _¿espera que pretende hacer?_ , lo único que quería es que nadie nos vea, pero no paso mucho tiempo de que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpiera el acto; me separe lo más rápido posible, mientras trataba de guardar la compostura.

 **Disculpa la demora Sasori** – podía escuchar una voz familiar, me arregle lo más que pude antes de darme vuelta y saludar adecuadamente al visitante inesperado. Toque mi cuello y podía sentí aun la mordedura de Sasori y rogué que no haya dejado marca.

 **Sakura déjame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha… el dueño de muchas cadenas de hoteles, incluso estamos en uno de ellos…** – la pelirosa se queda sin palabras y siguiendo la conversación saluda al visitante – **le recomendé que eras excelente en los diseños de los trajes, porque necesita unos nuevos.**

Si no fuera porque este no es el momento, me hubiera gustado preguntarle su huida de ese día.

Su mano delicada de la pelirosa avisa el buen saludo de cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez, aunque esta no sería la primera vez que lo veo, pero debía de aparentar que sí.

 **Hola, que tal mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto** – un saludo muy adecuado; espero y trate de seguirme la corriente de que esta sea la primera vez que nos vemos.

 **Tu eres la joven de la fiesta** – pregunto sin vacilar, en verdad no había entendido el mensaje, debía de hacerme la loca y aparentar que nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Que expresión debía de poner.

El sonido del móvil de Sasori, interrumpió esta situación incómoda.

 **Debo irme, nos vemos luego…** \- se retiró el pelirojo

Ambos se quedaron solos, acaso sería necesario poder conversar de lo que había pasado en semanas anteriores, aunque estaba de mas, debido que no hubo intención de alguno de conocerse después de lo acontecido.

La pelirosa se situó en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a escribir en su cuaderno – **dime qué tipo de trajes estas interesado que te diseñe señor Uchiha** – esto se trata solo de trabajo pensó

Camino al lado de la pelirosa, se sentó y se quedó mirándola por unos segundo. Esto ponía de nervios a Sakura. Eso jamás paso, solo debía de olvidar esa noche pensó la Sakura.

 **Me gustan tus estilos, y el tipo chaqué… esos trajes me gustaría que diseñes para mí** – el pelinegro seguía indicando a detalle sus gustos mientras que Sakura anotaba todo sin perder nada.

 **Te parece si tomo tus medidas** – dice lentamente mientras se levanta a tomar su centímetro.

 **Está bien, no hay problema… ¿necesitas que me quite algo?**

Solo el saco – **afirmo mientras se acomodaba delante de el**

Como dejavu, de nuevo empezó a medir la parte de los hombros y esta vez trataba de memorizar a la par mientras apuntaba cada una de sus medidas; tocar su pecho era un deleite y hacia que recordara la última vez que lo toco sin la camisa puesta _. Oh no, no debo de pensar eso. Concéntrate Sakura_ – se dijo así misma, mientras trataba de tapar su sonrojo.

La parte de arriba ya fueron tomadas, ahora faltaba la parte inferior, debajo de su cintura, tomar el largo y altura era necesario, además que esta sería la primera vez en abrir un historial de sus medidas.

Sakura se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su cintura del caballero, tomo su centímetro y lo coloco el inicio en su cintura y el final hasta sus pies, era una posición muy comprometedora. Aunque de esa posición podía verlo en un mejor perfil.

 **Ya termine, puede colocarse el saco –** guardaba mis apuntes mientras esperaba que mis compañeras hayan terminado con los otros clientes. Que tanto podían demorar.

Iba en camino hacia la otra habitación para ver lo que sucedía, el pelinegro se acercó a Sakura y musito en su oído – _sigues siendo virgen_ – que fue lo que pregunto.

 **Como puedes preguntarme eso** – contesta la pelirosa

 **Es que la última vez me dijiste eso, por eso es que no te toque… pero viéndote nuevamente me dan ganas de terminar lo de esa noche –** él era más intrépido que el mismo Sasori, no sabía si podía lidiar con alguien así, pero el hacía que mi corazón latiera más.

 **Lo que paso aquella vez es mejor olvidarlo** – afirmo, tocando su cabeza

 **¿Y tú puedes olvidar lo que paso?** – Que intimidante hombre – **dime… si te toco aquí,** **sientes algo** – puso uno de sus dedos en medio de mi pecho semidesnudo, odie ese primer tacto, hizo que me estremeciera y recorriera un escalofrió en mi espalda. Me ruborice ante ese toque, recordé lo que no quería recordar – **ahora si toco tus labios… ¿deseas que los bese? –** cerré mis ojos como indicio de que siguiera. Pero no pasó nada.

 **Lo ves, no puedes olvidarlo –** afirmo el pelinegro **.**

 **Deja de jugar conmigo… la relación que debería de haber es solo de cliente a diseñadora –** grite toda enfurecida.

 **Está bien, disculpa no quise hacerte enfadar… pero déjame proponerte algo… recuerdo que la última vez dijiste que querías cambiar tu vida… déjame ser yo quien te ayude en eso… prometo que no voy a ir mas allá de romper con tu virginidad, pero antes de eso déjame hacerte disfrutar el goce del placer**

 **Qué clase de proposición es esa –** reproche

 **Es así de simple, esa noche prácticamente te entregaste a mí… sino fuese porque me detuve, ahora serias como cualquier otra chica que se acuesta con un desconocido**

 **Pero que ganarías tú con esto, no entiendo, ¿haces esto de costumbre?**

 **Confía en mi… ya te lo he demostrado una vez… Quiero que desees a más no poder el éxtasis… solo pondré una condición –** su mirada se posó al de la pelirosa

 **¿Y cuál es esa?** – pregunte muy curiosa

 **No te enamores de mi** – era obvio, no quería ataduras - **Te dejo mi tarjeta, puedes llamarme cuando puedas, a excepción los fines de semanas… nos vemos**

Y así concluye este capítulo… me demore un poco, porque me había olvidado de este fanfic. :D


	5. Capitulo IV

Sola en un rincón sentada en el piso, sin luces excepto el brillo de la luna asomándose por las ventanas de mi enorme habitación… acompañada por mis diseños impregnados en papeles de lienzo que ahora estaban dispersos por el suelo frio.

Al final qué más da, esto es lo que tengo… había tenido un día realmente fatal, uno que otro torpe incidente que ocasione en entregar los diseños de la nueva línea de verano que hasta hace poco George me pidió personalmente que me encargara, pero no sé qué paso y la imaginación se me nublo, tal vez haya sido por aquella llamada, escuchar su voz hizo que recordara el motivo del porque me aleje de casa… mi padre era una persona muy tranquila, pero cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no había nadie quien le diera la contraria, mi madre lo sabía; es por eso que ella me apoyo cuando decidí dejar la casa para seguir mi sueño y no quedarme en seguir con el negocio de la familia, me dije no puedo encargarme de esta casa de té, esto no es para mí y lo sabía. Pero quien haría entender a mi progenitor de mi decisión, así que una carta fue lo único que deje y una nota a mi madre diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Y cuál era el motivo de mi cambio de humor, pues a decir verdad me habían comprometido con un desconocido, aun en este siglo, se sigue obligando a las hijas a contraer matrimonio sin su consentimiento, y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción; no echaría a perder lo que hasta ahora había conseguido con mi merito esfuerzo. Sabía que una batalla con mi padre se avecinaba y no quería lidiar con ello, y el estar pensando en todo hacía que perdiera la concentración. Pero esta vez estaba equivocada era mi madre quien me suplicaba que regresara y retomara mi posición en la familia. Así que fácilmente podría darme por vencida. Imaginar todo un cambio en mi vida hasta ahora, me resultaba complicado y resultaba al final en aceptarlo. Debo aceptarlo.

Vi mi sofá, y recordé que en mi bolso aun llevaba la tarjeta que me entrego mi atormentador lujurioso. Me levante, cogí la pequeña tarjeta y marque. Quería sentir su calor una vez más.

-¿Hola? ¿Soy yo? – dije muy nerviosa, mi corazón latía

-¿En dónde nos vemos? – pregunto muy seguro, hasta podría decir que me imaginaba que dibujaba una sonrisa

No podría ser mi en mi apartamento, ya que a veces las paredes pueden escuchar y uno que otro vecino asomándose, no podía arriesgarme a que me vean con un hombre en mi apartamento, no señor!

-Estas cerca del hotel Dunas – era un hotel muy conocido y me quedaba cerca, calcule que llegaría en 30 minutos

-Sí, estoy cerca – afirme

-Pregunta en el Lobby por mí, ellos te dirán donde ubicarme…Te veo ahí, entonces – realmente muy conveniente ser el dueño de una cadena de hoteles, de seguro este era uno de su propiedad.

Después de esto, escuche el sonido del móvil en señal de que había colgado primero, maldición parecía ser experto, ¿será su pasatiempo?... mire el reloj y debía de alistarme lo antes posible, me vestí con lo primero que vi.

Me apresure en bajar del taxi, abrí mi bolso hice un conteo rápido y entregue el dinero acordado con el conductor.

Corrí rápido, llovía, pero estaba a pocos metros de entrar al hotel donde acordamos hace poco en vernos.

Me dirigí hacia el lobby, pregunte por Sasuke Uchiha, y un hombre muy amable me entrego una tarjeta de una habitación. Asentí con la cabeza y le regale una sonrisa.

Camine hacia el elevador y apreté el botón para subir, creo que demoro unos microsegundos en cerrarse la puerta, pero para mí era una eternidad… el sonido de la música del el elevador me regalo un poco.

Es esta la habitación, vacile en sí debería de entrar, pero ya estaba aquí… abrí la puerta y en verdad que se notaba de una elegante habitación, la poca luz hacia más romántico el escenario, pero esta cita obviamente no se trataría de nada de romanticismo.

Al costado de la enorme cama matrimonial se encontrada el, muy bien acomodado en un sillón de cuero color negro, y en su mano se podía ver que sostenía un vaso con algún tipo de licor a medio tomar, al parecer recién llevaba poco tiempo esperándome.

-Deseas tomar algo – me pregunto y señalo donde estaba el licor

Tal vez debería de tomar algo, para entrar en calor o en confianza. Así que me acerque, cogí un vaso, lo llene de unos cuantos hielos y me serví, trate de tomar lo más relajada posible y evitar así que notara mi nerviosismo.

Solo un sorbo… recuerda que eres mala con el alcohol – pensé

-Esta lista – susurro en mi oído, en qué momento se desplazó hacia mí.

Voltio y podía notar lo tan cerca que estaba, recordé que había mencionado que prácticamente no tocaría mi virginidad, así que fácilmente esta noche se trataría de tocamientos y listo. Algo muy placentero que me hizo pasar la última vez y que era esclava en mis noches.

Me guio hacia la cama, me senté toda obediente esperando su siguiente paso

Camino hacia apagar las luces, me hizo recordar la última noche que la pasamos juntos.

-Pensé que no me llamarías – se acercó más a mi

No había respuesta por mi parte, solo quede mirándolo, no podía decirle que solo lo llame porque me urgía sentir nuevamente sus caricias.

-Entonces empecemos – mando

Me inclino hacia la cama, me quito mi blusa, se notaba su habilidad con la ropa; dibujo con sus dedos el dorso de mi pecho mientras iba de un lado a otro tocando mi piel desnuda.

Mi inconsciente decía que debía cerrar los ojos e imaginar el goce de sus toques…

Sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mis labios y luego unos besos desesperados, pero a la vez tierno. Entre besos y toques me estuvo encendiendo, por alrededor de unos minutos que estábamos en este juego.

Deslizo sus manos por el cierre de mi pantalón, se deshizo de ellos y me sonroje

-Tan húmeda – sabía que se daría cuenta

Me estaba matando de excitando y desee que rompiera el pacto de que no toque mi virginidad, además es solo una regla nada más que puede ser fácilmente quebrada.

Sus labios descendían poco a poco hasta ubicarse en mi vientre, ahí jugada y me llenada de mordiscos, me marcaba como si fuera de su propiedad. Luego sentí que su mano sacaba la única prenda que me quedaba. Espera, lo hará… me entusiasmo la idea de que sentiría su virilidad entrando.

Pero, en vez de eso, experimente la sensación que recorría su lengua en mi clítoris.

No aguante y solté un fuerte gemido – espero que nadie me haya escuchado – pensé

Su lengua, boca y manos tocándome, combinación perfecta.

Parte de mi estaba llegando al clímax, otro sonido se escapó de mi boca mientras arqueaba mi espalda en señal que había llegado a mi orgasmo.

Lo vi pararse, mientras tomaba otro vaso y se servía de nuevo.

Me quede en medio de la cama, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-Estás satisfecha – pregunto mirándome a través del vaso de cristal

Mis ojos suplicaban por más, pero mis labios no dijeron nada.

-El que calla otorga – sentí una gran necesidad, de tenerlo dentro de mí que instintivamente fui acomodándome en la cama para retomar lo sucedido.

-Quiero sentirte – por fin lo dije.

Quería que el fuese el primero, al fin al cabo no quería entregarme a mi futuro prometido. Lo había decidido. Retomaría mi vida que deje con mis padres.

-Que respondes – pregunte ansiosa

* * *

XD comenten.. XD


End file.
